


Street surprises

by sup_shawshank



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_shawshank/pseuds/sup_shawshank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe surprises Beca on the way to the quad and delivers some payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot, possible companion piece later. Um disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything affiliated with it...

"Mmph! Chlo-" Beca mumbled before she felt lips covering her own and a cold brick wall against her back. The redhead began peppering light kisses across the small brunettes face and neck lulling her into relaxation.

Beca felt a moan bubble up as the older woman's kisses intensified. "Mm - Chlo, stop. We're in public" the brunette breathed. The redhead ignored her girlfriends protests and slid her hand into the smaller woman's pants.

Chloe grinned, her sapphire eyes sparkling in the Spring sun "Payback."

Beca's breathing hitched as she felt her girlfriend's fingers go to work setting a fast pace. "Jesus Chlo! Mm" the brunette began to pant and moan as the redhead's ministrations increased.

"Better keep quiet babe, the quad's full of people just around the corner" Chloe breathed in her ear, hot breath ghosting over the lobe before encompassing the soft flesh and giving a slight nibble. "Are you going to cum for me? Right here where anybody could happen across us? Could walk round that corner and see me buried _knuckle deep_ and you panting for release?"

" _Fuck!_ " Beca groaned, the brunette could feel herself teetering on the edge.

"That would be so hot. Do you know how hot it makes me Beca?" Chloe caught the brunettes hooded gaze and stared into the lust filled orbs, "To see you here coming undone at my hand, literally" the taller woman punctuated her statement with a firm thrust and a swipe of the brunettes clit.

"Chlo-" the small DJ bit her lip in an effort to stifle her moans as her orgasm rushed through her body and she shuddered to completion.

The redhead kissed her girlfriend down from her high and licked her fingers clean, grinning mischievously. "That was for making me cum twice whilst trying to discuss serious Bella matters on the phone to Bree" she said airily before rounding the corner and strolling through the quad.


End file.
